En silence
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: OS - "Sam fronça les sourcils en fixant la page web qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il avait le sentiment flottant d'oublier un détail important, crucial, mais qui lui échappait obstinément, vaporeux, éphémère. Il secoua la tête avec lassitude, ce n'était probablement rien."


**Situation : **Peut prendre place un peu n'importe où dans **Supernatural**, pas de spoiler. Il faut avoir vu la** saison 6 de Doctor Who** pour comprendre.

**Note **: J'ai parlé, ici et là, à certaines personnes, que j'écrivais un crossover Superwho. Ceci n'est pas la fic dont je parlais, ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, une idée qui n'a pas manqué de surgir, un one-shot concept qui mélange les deux univers.

L'autre fic en question (pour ceux que ça intéresse) est toujours en cours d'écriture et sera bien plus longue (50 pages pour l'instant). Ça sera une vraie histoire en somme. Contrairement à cet OS, qui est très court. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture.

Merci à Saturne pour la correction.

* * *

**En silence**

* * *

Un silence studieux planait dans la pièce, perturbé de temps à autre par un craquement de planche. Sam Winchester pianotait sur son ordinateur, la lueur bleutée de l'écran se reflétant sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. Par la fenêtre, l'astre solaire traversait avec lenteur le ciel, allongeant les ombres que la maisonnée abandonnée projetait sur l'Impala.

Sam fronça les sourcils en fixant la page web qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il avait le sentiment flottant d'oublier un détail important, crucial, mais qui lui échappait obstinément, vaporeux, éphémère. Il secoua la tête avec lassitude, car ce n'était probablement rien, et il s'étira en baillant. Il frotta ses paupières sèches et fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules douloureuses d'avoir travaillé trop longtemps. Il balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil, promenant son regard sur les poutres apparentes du vieux chalet et sur les maigres décorations que les précédents occupants avaient abandonnées là : une armoire trop massive pour être déplacée, une table bancale et une unique chaise survivante, un tableau aux couleurs passées. Sam se surprit un instant à rêver d'une bonne et complète nuit de sommeil, dans un vrai lit, et non allongé par terre dans son sac de couchage, avant d'abandonner sa vaine utopie.

Brusquement, le chasseur bondit, se saisit de son pistolet qui reposait à ses côtés – quand l'avait-il déposé là ? – et le braqua sur la créature qui se tenait silencieusement de l'autre côté de la table. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Comment ce monstre avait-il pu tant s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende ou l'aperçoive ?

De forme humanoïde, l'être portait un costar-cravate noir et Sam savait qu'avec toutes les aberrations qu'il chassait à longueur d'années, il ne devrait plus être surpris par quoique ce soit, mais vraiment ? Était-ce la dernière mode dans _Freak Magazine, _pour que anges et autres monstres difformes s'habillent comme les _Men in Black _? Le chasseur ignorait même de quelle façon la créature pouvait l'enfiler, handicapée par ses longs doigts gris absurdes. Avec son crâne chauve, sa bouche inexistante et ses yeux caves, le monstre faisait remonter des souvenirs de son enfance, un de ces vieux films d'extra-terrestre qu'il regardait allongé sur le matelas défoncé d'un quelconque motel de seconde classe.

La créature restait immobile dans un sinistre cliquètement, et Sam aurait préféré qu'elle lui bondisse dessus, au moins il saurait quelle attitude adopter. Comme pour exaucer son vœu, l'humanoïde en noir leva une de ses mains allongées vers lui et, sans plus réfléchir, le chasseur fit feu. Une tâche rougeâtre s'étendait sur la poitrine de l'être alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Sam reposa son pistolet et s'assit avec un soupir.

Il fronça les sourcils, parcourant du regard le site internet qu'il consultait. Il lui semblait oublier quelque chose, mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Il cliqua au hasard sur l'écran, juste pour s'occuper les mains alors qu'il réfléchissait obstinément. Était-ce l'odeur de la poudre qu'il sentait, flottant dans l'air comme un _rappel_ de…

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant contre le mur, et Dean entra, essoufflé, son arme à la main. Son regard affolé se posa aussitôt sur son petit frère, et Sam put voir le soulagement passer dans ses yeux à l'instant même où il constatait qu'il était indemne.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Sam en se redressant, son arme à la main – quand l'avait-il sortie ?

- C'est à moi de te poser la question ! grogna Dean. J'ai entendu des coups de feu ! »

Sam s'apprêta à protester qu'il n'avait rien entendu, mais son frère le devança :

« C'est quoi cette merde ? »

Dean fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés, son corps tendu et Sam savait qu'il était prêt à bondir. Le cadet des Winchester contourna aussitôt la table pour voir ce qui attirait son attention.

Là, un corps était étalé sur le sol, ses membres tordus comme une poupée de chiffon, une large tâche de sang s'étendant sur sa poitrine. L'homme, vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc, semblait être le résultat d'une expérience avortée, avec sa peau à la teinte grisâtre et ses mains se terminant en doigts difformes et crochus. Son crâne même, chauve et déformé, ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux extra-terrestres des films de son enfance.

Dean donna un léger coup de pied dans les côtes de la créature, qui ne réagit pas, et son frère haussa les épaules.

« On va le décapiter, le brûler et l'enterrer avant que les agents Scully et Mulder débarquent, proposa Dean avec une moue de dégoût. Et on verra ce qu'on trouve sur ce monstre après. »

Sam acquiesça et reposa son arme tandis que Dean coinçait la sienne dans l'arrière de son jean. Les deux Winchester se saisirent chacun d'une extrémité de la créature, en évitant soigneusement de toucher sa peau parcheminée, et ils la transportèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'extérieur, pestant contre les portes trop étroites. Heureusement, le chalet était perché entre deux monts, dans un lieu isolé, éloigné de tout regard indiscret. Malgré tout, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture : il valait mieux le brûler et l'enterrer loin de la maison où ils avaient laissé bien trop de traces de leur passage.

En quelques pas, ils atteignirent l'Impala et Dean lâcha le monstre afin d'ouvrir le coffre de la voiture. Il battit des paupières, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère.

« Qu'est ce que – »

Soudain, il recula d'un pas en jurant, sortant son flingue, aussi vif que l'éclair.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Sam crut que la créature s'était éveillée, pourtant elle était toujours inerte dans ses bras, et tout aussi lourde que l'instant précédent.

« Aidez-moi à le porter, » grogna Sam, qui n'avait que faire des enfantillages de son frère.

Dean ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il finit par s'exécuter, se saisissant des pieds de la créature et d'un mouvement, ils le jetèrent dans la voiture. Les deux frères regardèrent une instant la créature, différents degrés de perplexité transparaissant sur leur visage, avant que l'ainé ne referme le coffre avec un claquement sec.

Sam fronça les sourcils et parcourut les alentours du regard. Les épicéas oscillaient avec lenteur au gré des bourrasques tandis qu'au loin, un corbeau piaffait, repris en cœur par un second. Il croisa l'expression tout aussi perplexe de Dean, qui s'exclama en se frottant les mains :

« Qu'est ce qu'on glande dehors, s'exclama Dean après un instant. Ça caille ! »

Sans tarder un instant de plus, le chasseur se dirigea vers le chalet en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules. Le cadet posa une main sur le métal glacé de l'Impala, se massant les yeux avec l'autre. Il y avait une raison à sa présence ici, il l'avait su l'instant précédent, mais désormais évaporé. La frustration l'envahit tout entier. Mais, après un dernier regard furieux au ciel qui se voilait, il se détourna et suivit son frère, chassant ses interrogations.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux Winchester démembreraient le Wendigo qui avait élu domicile dans les versants boisés de la montagne, au terme d'une chasse longue et épuisante. Dean se porterait volontaire pour aller chercher la pelle dans l'Impala et, en ouvrant le coffre, il se couvrirait le nez et la bouche avec sa main, assailli par une odeur pestilentielle. Il sortirait de sa voiture le corps de la créature, l'adosserait contre un arbre pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir, mais se retournerait à l'appel de Sam qui s'impatientait quelques mètres plus bas.

Les deux frères repartiraient, le cadavre du Wendigo enterré, filant vers le Sud, laissant les kilomètres s'égrainer entre eux et le Colorado.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Raoul, sept ans et 125 centimètres d'énergie à revendre, quitterait un instant la surveillance des ses parents pour suivre l'insecte moucheté sur le bord de la route et, au détour du sentier, resterait frappé d'horreur devant l'abomination qui se putréfiait contre un tronc. Muet, il se détournerait du spectacle pour courir vers sa famille, où ils reprendraient sereinement leur randonnée.

Et, toutes les semaines, le ranger Jones Helmet, alors qu'il achevait son circuit et remontait la G74, il immobilisait brutalement sa jeep, interloqué par une forme inhabituelle sur le bord de la route, avant de redémarrer, perplexe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas d'os insignifiants, remués par les vents, lavés par la pluie, recouverts par la mousse.

* * *

_Bon, normalement tous les Silences meurent en 1969, mais certains ont bien dû pouvoir s'échapper. Je ne m'imagine que trop bien le nombre de cadavres de Silences que les Winchesters ont pu laisser derrière eux, à pourrir dans un coin. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'idée. _


End file.
